We are married
by mirai yami
Summary: Naruto y Hinata van en ultimo año de preparatoria, son hijos de dos familias muy importantes en Konoha... y llevan casi cuatro años de casados. pero eso es un secreto. sus vidas estan a punto de complicarse...
1. Chapter 1

**No soy dueña de nada.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto**.

 **.**

* * *

 **Prologo**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata Hyuga ...

Tiene 17 años, cursa el último año de preparatoria, es la hija mayor de una de las familias más respetadas de Konoha, tiene buenas notas, le gustan las flores, los rollos de canela, leer, es bastante introvertida, le cuesta desenvolverse con los extraños, muy educada, amable, hermosa como una muñeca de porcelana…

Ah, y también es mi flamante esposa.

Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, soy el único hijo del matrimonio Namikaze, mis padres tambien son muy respetados en Konoha, tengo 17 años, me gusta el ramen, pasar tiempo con mis amigos, soy bastante sociable, no le caigo muy bien a los maestros y mis notas no son las mejores, me gustan los deportes, ver películas, odio estudiar…

Y soy el maravilloso esposo de Hinata Hyuga.

Si, ella y yo llevamos casi cuatro años de casados.

Antes de que se escandalicen, quiero que sepan que no la embarace ni nada de eso.

Créanme, cuando nos casamos éramos demasiado inocentes… bueno, ella era muy inocente y yo bastante… ¿distraído?

El matrimonio no fue cosa nuestra, no teníamos ni catorce años.

La cuestión es…

Que fue un matrimonio arreglado.

Si, incluso hoy en día esas cosas pasan.

Verán, en Konoha existen varias familias descendientes de clanes muy antiguos, los Hyuga, los Namikaze, Uzumaki, Uchiha…

Tienen una muy buena posición económica y son dueños de bastantes empresas.

Los Namikaze y los Hyuga son algo así como… socios en varios negocios, y con el fin de asegurar buenas relaciones y evitar roces futuros, se les ocurrió la maravillosa idea de emparentarse, y arreglaron un matrimonio entre los herederos de cada familia.

Hinata y Yo.

No es la primera vez en mi familia que se hace algo así, el matrimonio de mis padres también fue arreglado.

Mi madre es una Uzumaki y mi padre un Namikaze. Pero ellos son felices juntos, incluso sin la intervención de sus familias era obvio que terminarían casados, se conocen desde niños y eran novios desde la secundaria.

Mi caso es distinto, yo no conocía bien a Hinata, ni ella a mí, éramos mucho más jóvenes que ellos.

Estoy seguro que mis padres no querían algo así para mí, al menos no de esa manera, pero era la forma que encontraron de asegurar nuestro futuro, y había demasiada insistencia por parte mis abuelos…

A pesar de eso Hina y yo nos llevamos muy bien.

Nuestro matrimonio fue algo así como una formalidad, pues no llevamos la vida de casados que seguro ya se están imaginando.

Yo aún vivo con mis padres y Hinata con los suyos, aunque tenemos nuestra propia habitación en la casa del otro, solemos estudiar juntos después de clases… bueno, ella estudia y yo… yo trato de hacerlo, vemos películas, hablamos de lo que hacemos en la escuela, yo le ayudo a veces con el jardín de su madre (la jardinería no se me da tan mal).

Más que un matrimonio, parecemos buenos amigos.

De alguna forma nos acostumbramos a ese ambiente de compañerismo, bajo la vigilancia de nuestros padres…

Pero al parecer eso cambiara.

El trato entre nuestras familias es que mientras fuéramos menores de 18, ella y yo no podíamos tener una vida marital en toda la extensión de la palabra. ¿Saben a qué me refiero?

Pero pronto se acerca mi cumpleaños número 18, y hace tres días Hina, mi madre y yo, estuvimos viendo departamentos.

Nuestra familias creen que ya es tiempo de que nos den nuestra _privacidad._

No se cómo es que nunca vi este momento llegar, yo quiero mucho a Hinata, y sé que ella me quiere a mi… pero, ¿nos queremos como se quieren los esposos?

No voy a negar el que ella y yo no hemos tenido… momentos como de novia y novio, ya nos hemos besado, pero a veces pienso, y si solo fue curiosidad de la pubertad o algo así? ella nunca me ha dicho si me quiere o si le gusto al menos, siempre era yo quien comenzaba los besos. Y por mi parte, no sé qué siento, Hinata es muy bonita, como las muñecas de porcelana, yo estaría loco si no lo notara, pero no sé si la quiero de esa manera…

Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, unas semanas antes de la boda, yo está muy enojado.

Simplemente no quería casarme, me estaban escogiendo una novia, sin importarles si me gustaba o no, y yo estaba bastante colado por una chica llamada Sakura, ¡era injusto! Aun ni tenía planes de conseguir novia y ya me estaban casando, en la escuela se burlarían de mí, mis amigos no me dejarían en paz y me fastidiarían con eso en cada oportunidad, por lo que nunca comente nada.

Pero cuando la vi, pensé que estaba viendo un ángel, ella era muy linda…

Eso no quito mi disgusto, además que ella no decía nada para detener esto.

La palabra de su padre era la ley, y me molestaba porque me di cuenta que ella estaba bastante incomoda con la situación al igual que yo.

De una forma u otra la ceremonia se realizó una semana después de conocernos, y yo termine de aceptar a regañadientes.

Después de un tiempo ella y yo nos vimos obligados a pasar tiempo juntos, me desesperaba que fuera tan callada, pero era muy amable por lo que no podía enojarme con ella, poco a poco nos acostumbramos el uno al otro, se abría mas conmigo y ella era agradable, nos hicimos amigos, empezamos a ver todo eso de nuestro matrimonio como un juego, no éramos esposos de verdad, no vivíamos juntos, e incluso yo le hable de Sakura y ella llego a darme consejos, pero de alguna forma sentí que estaría mal si yo me conseguía una novia, juego o no para nosotros, los adultos decían que era mi esposa y bla bla bla bla, y de cierta forma me molestaba si ella conseguía un novio.

Otra cosa que me molestaba era que Hina, a pesar de ser muy femenina, no tenía amigas, si no amigos.

Kiba, Shino, Neji (su primo que es un año mayor)

Pero todos la trataban como una hermana pequeña, así que nuca me metí, yo tenía bastantes amigos, y varias eran chicas. Y Hina no era tan sociable como yo, así que nunca le diría que abandonara a los pocos amigos que tenía ¡jamás!

Hablando de nuestras amistades…

Ninguno de los dos ha contado a nadie que estamos casados, e la escuela no nos hablamos y nunca nos vamos juntos.

Al principio lo hacíamos por temor a que se burlaran de nosotros o algo así, pero ahora es más delicado.

Decir que estamos casados, sería un desastre, todos pensarían mal, incluso aunque explicáramos que es un matrimonio arreglado, no me gustaría que pensaran que entre Hinata y yo ha ocurrido algo. Ella es demasiado tímida y todo eso, seria horrible si pensaran mal de ella.

En esa cuestión nuestra familia está de acuerdo, mantener el matrimonio en secreto hasta que cumpliéramos una edad adecuada para sacarlo a la luz.

La razón por la que nos casaron tan jóvenes era por temor a que nos negáramos cuando tuviéramos edad para tomar nuestras decisiones, o consiguiéramos otra pareja, así que nos ataron desde niños.

Si, eh besado a Hinata en más de una vez, desde hace dos años, yo le pregunte si estaba bien que lo hiciera, estaba molesto por que Sasuke mi mejor amigo, comenzó a salir con Sakura, varios de mis amigos tenia novia y yo "aparentemente" estaba soltero, me volví el _forever alone_ del grupo y eso me molestaba, a veces me daban ganas de decirles que incluso tenía una esposa, pero no solo era mi secreto, también era el de Hinata y sé que ella no estaría muy cómoda si revelaba esa información, además… nunca había besado a mi esposa, de que me servía presumir.

La primera vez que la bese fue solo para experimentar el primer beso, después de eso se volvió un habito, cuando no nos miraba nadie le robaba un beso, siempre casto, siempre fugaz, me sentía un ladrón, pero ella era mi esposa, y mi amiga… debía ser normal.

El matrimonio que al principio vimos como un juego, algo falso, se volvió más real, pero solo era eso, besos fugaces, estudiar juntos y platicar mientras cuidábamos el jardín.

Nunca se nos ocurrió actuar como novia y novio, pues éramos amigos, eso no se nos cruzó nunca por la mente.

Ya estamos casados, no saltamos muchas cosas, no puedo pedirle que sea mi novia, yo no sé cómo avanzar, y retroceder no se puede, y por su parte ella está igual que yo.

Y están esas veses en la que no se si la quiero de esa manera, o solo es porque se supone que somos un matrimonio, uno raro, pero n matrimonio al fin.

Nos quedamos en la zona de confort, donde no se avanza ni retrocede.

Nos acostumbramos a eso.

Pero como dije antes, todo eso va cambiar pronto.

Nos mandan a vivir juntos, nos echan a patadas de la zona de confort y sé que también ella está nerviosa, angustiada e incluso con miedo de que hagamos algo mal, nos acostumbramos tanto a la rutina de los últimos años y no tenemos ni idea de qué hacer cuando el matrimonio se vuelva más real.

Y como si no fuera poco, la situación con nuestros amigos y la escuela se está poniendo más difícil.

Como dije antes, en otro lado que no sean nuestras casas somos como dos extraños, es más fácil fingir que no nos conocemos a dar explicaciones.

Pero ahora, resulto que una de mis amigas, Ino, tiene un amigo en común con Neji, tenten, Neji ya se graduó, pero ella está en mi grupo y pues conoce a Hinata y se podría decir que se volvieron amigas, pues tenten está enamorada de Neji o eso me dijo Hina, y después de que él se fue, ellas están muy juntas… y tenten se la presento a Ino, a Ino le agrado Hinata… y una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora en el receso… ¿Quién creen que almuerza con mis amigos y yo?

Tenten, Kiba, Shino… y Hinata…

Todo esto es estresante… y parece que apenas comienza.

.

.

—naruto.

—…

—Naruto.

—…

—Naruto.

—uh? Perdón, me perdí en mis pensamientos jeje ¿Qué pasa Hinata?

—aun no acabas la tarea de algebra y es para mañana.

—aahh… odio el álgebra…

Dije dejando caer la cabeza sobre el maldito libro.

—naruto…

—ya, ya, voy a terminarla.

—…

—…

—…

—Hinata.

—¿si?

—¿estas nerviosa? Digo, a partir de mañana viviremos juntos y…

—y-yo… yo…

El rubor cubrió su rostro.

—olvídalo, tu cara me lo dice todo jajaja

—¿t-tu estas nervioso?

—estoy aterrado.

—d-descuida, yo… yo estoy contigo…

Yo sonreí.

-Hindi

—si?

—¿puedo darte un beso?

—uh?… si.

Y le di un pequeño beso en los labios…

Me pregunto que pasara a partir de ahora…

.

* * *

 **aahhh... ¿que sera de estos dos?**

 **me gustaria saber sus opiniones, asi que son libres de dejar su review.**

 **¡nos leemos despues!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡hola! lamento la espera .-.**

 **mi tiempo y alma a estado siendo absorvida por demonios malignos (la eh estado haciendo de niñera) y tenia pocas oportunidades para escribir.**

 **Realmente estoy sorprendida de tener a tantas personas interesadas en este fic.**

 **no esperaba tanto con el prologo ¡gracias!**

.

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastima)**

 **.**

 **espero que les guste.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

.

.

.

 **POV HINATA**

A lo largo de mi vida siempre eh seguido las reglas que se me imponen.

Nunca tuve problema con ello.

Porque sabía que aunque muchas no me gustaran, era para mantenerme protegida y alejada de los peligros.

No mentir era una de esas reglas.

No me gustan las mentiras, así que siempre eh tratado de evitarlo.

Pero durante los últimos cuatro años, mentir se ha vuelto parte de la rutina.

Cuatro años es también el tiempo que llevo casada con Naruto Namikaze.

Y ese matrimonio es la razón por la que los dos debemos vivir fingiendo.

Fingir que no nos conocemos y que tenemos una vida normal…

Sé que a él también le desagrada mentir, es de esas personas bastante honestas, siempre dice lo que piensa, a diferencia de mí que me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos.

Recuerdo el día en que todo comenzó…

Mi padre me había mandado a llamar para hablar de algo importante que tenía que ver con mi futuro, después de explicar que la decisión que tomo era la mejor para mí, fue que me dijo que me había comprometido con el hijo de uno de sus socios más importantes.

Yo no sabía que pensar al respecto, estaba bastante sorprendida con la noticia, a mi corta edad el matrimonio no era algo que estuviese en mis planes, y más grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me dijo que la boda seria en dos semanas.

Me sentí muy triste al saber que mi vida había sido decidida sin consultarme nada, pero yo era una niña, ¿que podía decir al respecto?

Poco después se hizo una reunión para que mi prometido y yo nos conociéramos.

Yo tenía mucho miedo.

Miedo de defraudar a mi padre, de no agradarle a los Namikaze por mi forma de ser tan cerrada, de no poder querer al menos un poco a mi prometido, ni el a mí.

Cuando vi a Naruto por primera vez, me sentí bastante incomoda, era más que obvio que él no quería esto como yo, pero al menos él no tenía miedo de expresar su descontento.

Creí por la forma en que me miraba que me odiaba, por no decir nada al respecto.

Lo que temía se volvió realidad, me iba casar con alguien que me odiaba.

El no parecía una mala persona, solo estaba enojado. En el fondo llegue a sentir mucha envidia por él, tenía el valor que a mí me faltaba para expresar su opinión, y mi cobardía le irritaba, podía verlo.

Siempre termino haciendo todo mal, no dije nada para no enfadar a nadie, y mi silencio me gano el desprecio del chico con quien pasaría el resto de mi vida.

Y esos pensamientos me estuvieron atormentando hasta el día de la boda.

Todo el temor que había sentido antes se esfumo en el momento en el que Naruto me sorprendió cuando tomo mi mano, me dio un pequeño apretón, y sin que nadie aparte de mi pudiese escuchar me dijo lo que necesitaba escuchar en ese momento.

" _escucha, sé que esto no es tan agradable para ti como para mí, Sé que tienes miedo, yo tengo miedo… pero estamos juntos en esto, así que… ¿Por qué no tratamos de llevarnos bien? Seamos amigos ¿te parece bien, Hinata?"_

Y él me dio una sonrisa tan cálida y sincera que no pude evitar devolvérsela.

El casarme con Naruto nunca fue lo que yo quería, pero no me arrepiento.

Con el tiempo aprendimos a llevarnos mejor, me costó mucho al principio el seguir el ritmo de sus conversaciones, me di cuenta que me gustaba observarlo, sus gestos, sus manías, la forma en que actuaba con las personas, como hablaba de las cosas que le apasionan, las muecas que hace cuando algo le disgustaba…

Él se volvió mi mejor amigo.

Se volvió alguien muy importante en mi vida.

Me gusta su forma de ser, me gustan sus bromas, me gusta su sonrisa, me gusta que sea tan optimista, me gusta que quiera quedarse a estudiar conmigo, aun cuando odia estudiar, me gusta hasta cuando es terco y testarudo…

Me gustan demasiadas cosas de él.

Más nunca eh tenido el valor para decírselo, no puedo decirle lo mucho que lo quiero y cuanto me importa.

Y hubo un momento en que no lo vi necesario, hace dos años, cuando me pregunto si podía besarme. En ese momento no sabía que sentía por él, si era amistad, admiración o si me había enamorado. Pero después de decirle que sí y que nuestros labios se rozaran y los dos disfrutáramos de lo que fue nuestro primer beso…

Me di cuenta que tal vez lo amaba.

Pero no estoy segura de que siente el por mí.

Y aun no sé cómo decir lo que siento.

Y como si esto no fuese suficiente.

Me mudare con él, se supone que después de que los dos cumplamos los 18, y terminemos nuestros estudios en preparatoria se formalizaría nuestro matrimonio, pero por alguna razón nuestros padres cambiaron de parecer y no tienen problema en que empecemos a vivir juntos desde ahora, solo falta un par de días para que Naruto los cumpla, y yo en dos meses.

Y no solo eso, ahora nos vemos forzados a convivir en la escuela.

Mantener la farsa de que no nos conocemos había sido demasiado fácil los últimos años, ¿Quién podía relacionarnos? Pero ahora, debido a una amiga que tenemos en común, nos vemos más seguido. Estando juntos es difícil fingir, además que ninguno de los dos es bueno en eso.

Por ejemplo, hoy en el almuerzo, Naruto solo miraba, o su comida, o a mí. Lo cual me ponía bastante nerviosa y casi no prestaba atención a lo que Ino me decía.

—hey! Hinata…—levante la cabeza para ver que era Kiba quien me hablaba.

—mmm?

—la maestra acaba de llegar.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos con la cabeza recostada en el pupitre, debió pensar que me había dormido.

—sí, gracias.

Todo esto es cada vez más difícil…

.

.

 **POV NARUTO**

—oh no, no, no, no. Ni siquiera lo pienses Naruto Namikaze

Parpadee confundido, mientras miraba a Ino

¿Qué pasa con ella?

— ¿q-que… ¿de qué hablas?—pregunte.

—se lo que estás pensando y la respuesta es un rotundo NO.

—insisto, ¿de qué hablas?

—vi que durante el almuerzo no le quitabas la mirada de encima a la pobre Hinata, y cuando se fue a su clase seguías viéndola. Y si lo que piensas es invitarla a salir, Te advierto que no va a pasar.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

—yo… yo no…

—mira, ella y Tenten me agradan y no voy a permitir que me eches a perder la amistad que estamos forjando ¿oíste?

—Déjalo Ino—hablo Sakura que venía atrás de nosotros junto a Sasuke—dudo que sea capaz de conseguir una cita a estas alturas.

—Sakura, no me defiendas.

— ¿Quién dijo que te estoy defendiendo?

Sigo sin comprender como es que creí que me gustaba en secundaria.

—Sasuke, controla a tu novia.

—hmp! No es mi problema.

Gracias amigo.

Los cuatro entramos al aula, y tomamos asiento, sakura e Ino se sentaron atrás de Sasuke y yo.

El profesor aún no había llegado.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que Naruto le gusta Hinata?

Escuche preguntar detrás de mí, me gire rápidamente para ver a Tenten que estaba conversando con Ino y Sakura.

—¿no te diste cuenta que se le quedo mirando como idiota—dijo Ino ignorándome cuando me gire para verlas con el ceño fruncido.

—¿y de que otra forma iba a mirarla, si siempre trae esa cara?—dijo Sakura y las tres se rieron.

¡¿Es que soy su burla?!

—Pero yo creí que Naruto era gay—dijo sorprendida Tenten, ignorándome por completo.

¡¿Queeeeee?!

Entonces escuche una pequeña risa a lado mío.

¡sasuke se estaba riendo!

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo se les ocurre que soy gay?—dije ya enojado.

—oh, vamos... nunca has tenido novia, no invitas a salir a ninguna chica e incluso cuando son ellas las que te invitan a salir o te piden tu numero las rechazas, y está el hecho de que te escribes cartas con ese chico que conociste en el extranjero… ¿Cómo se llama…? Gaara! Es normal que Tenten que apenas te conoce piense que no te gustan las chicas—dijo Ino encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡no soy gay! ¡y Gaara solo es mi amigo!

Escuche otra vez la risa de Sasuke, este maldito solo se ríe a cuesta mía…

—Ya Naruto, sal del closet—dijo con un tono de burla.

—¿seguro Sasuke? Pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo, ¿eso no arruinara tu reputación?—le conteste con el mismo tono.

—Naruto no es gay, solo no ha encontrado a la persona adecuada—dijo volviendo a su tono serio.

¡Maldito! Solo me apoyas cuando te conviene.

—bueno, dejando de lado las preferencias sexuales de nuestro rubio amigo, en lo que estamos de acuerdo es que si ya quieres novia busques a otra chica que no sea Hinata.

¿Qué les pasa? ¿Quién se creen que son? ¡Ella es mi esposa! ¡Mía!

—suponiendo que yo quisiera salir con ella, cosa que no deben dar por hecho ¿Por qué me lo prohíben?

Las tres chicas intercambiaron miradas y después me miraron serias, mire a Sasuke y sonreía con malicia.

—Numero 1. Ella es demasiado sensible y tu demasiado brusco, no tienes tacto—dijo Ino.

—No 2. Ella es lista y tu un idiota—dijo Sakura

—No 3. Ella es bastante tímida y tu un impertinente—dijo Tenten

—No 4. Ella es bastante respetuosa y dudo que sepas que es el respeto—siguió Ino.

—No 5. Eres idiota—dijo sakura

—No 6. Son demasiado diferentes, y eso de que los opuestos se atraen, puede que sea cierto, pero al final las diferencias separan—continuo Tenten

—No 6. En algún momento la lastimaras y serás tan menso que no te darás cuenta—dijo Ino

—No 7. Eres idiota.

—No 8….

—¡Ya cállense!—dije molesto—¡y tú solo decías lo mismo!—mire a Sakura.

"eres bastante idiota" dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo ¡también Sasuke!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el profesor entro al salón y la clase comenzó.

Y como si no fuese ya un problema mi falta de atención en clases, no pude evitar pensar en todo lo que me dijeron las chicas…

¡Ellas no saben nada! ¡Me niego a pensar que tengan razón!

¡No pueden tener razón!

Llego un mensaje a mi celular. Era de mi madre para informarme que todo estaba listo.

Hoy en la mañana ella y mi padre decidieron hacerse cargo de la mudanza, para que Hina y yo no perdiéramos clases (yo no tenía ningún problema con faltar).

En fin, después de clases me iré a lo que formalmente ya es mi nuevo hogar.

Y aún falta un par de días para mi cumpleaños.

Mis padres convencieron a los Hyuga de que ya era tiempo de vivir solos, después de todo a nuestra edad ellos ya tenían una relación formal como pareja.

Los Hyuga no tuvieron problema, siempre y cuando no descuidemos nuestros estudios.

A veces creo que la familia de Hina cree que tengo buenas calificaciones porque me la paso "estudiando" con ella… (Si supieran…) la verdad nunca eh pasado mucho tiempo con ninguno de ellos, y las pocas ocasiones que hablo con su padre u otro familiar de Hina, siempre es de manera tan formal.

Pobre Hinata, debe aburrirse mucho en esa casa sin mí.

Para mí todo está claro… mis padres aún son jóvenes, su único hijo (yo) ya está casado, y tienen los recursos para seguirme apoyando aun si no vivo con ellos. En otras palabras…

¡Se están deshaciendo de mí!

Quieren revivir las llamas del amor…

Aaaaassco…

Aunque últimamente solo llego a dormir, la mayor parte de mi día, o estoy en casa de Hinata, o me la paso con mis amigos después de la escuela, así que… da igual, si me mudo.

Las clases terminaron y ya era hora de que nos fuéramos a casa, yo estaba a punto de salir disparado a la salida cuando algo, más bien "alguien" me tomo del cuello de la camisa.

Sasuke.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—¿a mi casa?

—Como siempre no pusiste atención a nada—rodo los ojos—para mi mala suerte, me toco ser tu compañero en el reporte de historia, necesitamos empezar hoy si lo queremos terminar a tiempo.

—¿h-hoy?

Tendré que mandarle un mensaje a Hinata para decirle que llegare tarde a cenar… ¡oigan! Eso suena a lo que haría comúnmente un esposo :D

Si, de esos matrimonios fatales que salen en las telenovelas de mi madre donde la esposa prepara una rica cena, pone velas y rosas para que al final su esposo no llegue y termine borracha de tantas copas de vino que tomo esperándolo mientras se lamenta de lo miserable que es su vida al lado de ese hombre…

¡Aaaaaaahhhh!

—¿Te sientes bien?—dijo Sasuke alzando una ceja—primero sonríes como estúpido y después pones cara de haber visto un muerto… has estado actuando muy raro…

—¿yooooo?

—no, tu madre.

—¡la tuya!

— Como sea, vamos a tu casa a empezar con esto.

¡¿A mi casa?!

Obviamente no sabe que me mude.

—¿y si vamos a la tuya?

El solo chasqueo la lengua.

—No. Itachi vino de visita y se ira hasta mañana.

Itachi es el hermano mayor de Sasuke, el ya no vive con ellos, en realidad los dos se llevan muy bien, pero su padre siempre los está comparando, y "don perfecto" no soporta que le digan que su hermano es mejor que él. Nadie que sea amigo de Sasuke hablaría de lo genial que es Itachi…

Aunque Itachi es mucho más amable y genial, pero ni loco lo diría en voz alta, valoro mi vida…

—bueno… entonces hagámoslo mañana, ahora… no estoy de humor...

—Naruto, es para el lunes, y conociéndote, tendremos suerte de terminarlo en 3 dias, y ni creas que yo haré todo el trabajo, para que tú estés de vago.

—bueno, ¿Qué te parece si trabajamos por separado? Yo hago una parte y…—me calle al ver su cara de "¿en serio Naruto?"

—¿harás tu parte? Si claro… lo único que harás será copiar y pegar, me encargare de ver que trabajes de verdad. Vámonos, entre más rápido mejor—dijo subiéndose a su coche, yo tome asiento en el copiloto. Por si les interesa, tengo auto, pero actualmente está durmiendo con los peces en el fondo de un lago.

…no pregunten.

Sasuke encendió el motor. Mire por la ventana y vi irse con el chofer de su familia.

Salimos del estacionamiento y después de conducir un rato en completo silencio, decidí hablar.

—Sasuke…

—¿al fin me dirás que hiciste?

—me case.

—aja, que gracioso, ya dime que hiciste.

—estoy casado con Hinata Hyuga.

—¿Entonces si te gusta esa chica?—se rio—como sea, ¿en qué te metiste? Has estado actuando raro últimamente ¿es algo ilegal? ¿No estarás consumiendo drogas? Porque tu cara parece…

—Sasuke, en toda mi vida nunca hable más en serio. YO Estoy CASADO con Hinata Hyuga, al principio no quería pero nuestros padres nos obligaron y…—El frenó de repente y yo no traía el cinturón de seguridad, casi me doy un buen golpe si no meto las manos—¡Mierda, Sasuke! ¡¿Tratas de matarnos?!

Pero el me miro como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, después se recargo en el asiento y se pegó en la frente con la mano.

—De todas las estupideces que has hecho, Naruto Uzumaki, esta sin duda fue la más grande—Creo que al fin me creyó—¡¿es que tus padres no te enseñaron lo que era un condón?! ¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre embarazar a Hyuga?

¡¿Qué?!

¿Ven porque lo mantenemos en secreto?

—ella no…

Pero el empezó a pensar en voz alta, como analizando todo.

—es lógico que te hayan obligado a casarte con ella dada la situación, los Hyuga son muy conservadores, supongo que anunciaran su compromiso antes de que a ella se le note el embarazo… ¿Quién lo diría? Con lo sería que parece y…

—¡sasuke!—grite para llamar su atención—ella **NO** está embarazada.

—entonces solo te atraparon con ella, y para mantener su reputación…

— ¡NO! No es por nada de eso que nos casaron… nuestras familias arreglaron un compromiso entre nosotros por intereses financieros, ya sabes que tanto ella como yo somos los herederos de ambas familias las cuales son socias y…

—entiendo… hijo de puta, me habías asustado. No hay nada más aterrador que imaginarte cuidando un bebe.

—oh, cállate.

El volvió a encender el motor y ahora nos dirigíamos a la dirección que le di.

—aun no puedo creerlo, aunque en cierto modo es lógico, la única forma en que podías conseguir pareja es que tus padres la consiguieran por ti.

—te encanta joderme ¿cierto?

—¿y cuándo fue la boda que no me invitaste? Cierto, ¿Por qué no me invitaste? Mi familia conoce a la tuya y son amigas, si su único hijo contraía matrimonio, aun si fuese un evento íntimo, lo normal sería haber invitado a los conocidos más allegados.

—no era algo que querían que muchas personas supiesen, en la ceremonia solo estuvieron ambas familias y ya. Ningún invitado, lo harán público hasta que terminemos la preparatoria. Además no éramos amigos en ese entonces, dudo que aceptaras la invitación jajajaj..

—¿? Hace dos años te acepte como mi amigo idiota.

—sí, pero hace cuatro años nos odiábamos.

—¿eso que tiene que ver?

—que me case con Hinata hace cuatro años.

Y el maldito volvió frenar.

—¡imbécil, creo que me rompí la nariz!

.

 **POV HINATA…**

.

Se siente raro, desde ahora esta será mi casa… y de Naruto.

Sus padres se encargaron de la mudanza, pues ya todo estaba en su lugar cuando llegue.

Creo que es agradable.

Aunque me aterra la idea de que ahora dormiremos bajo el mismo techo.

Bueno, solíamos tener habitaciones separadas en la casa del otro, y esto es completamente distinto.

Llegue con el chofer de mi familia, su principal trabajo es recogernos a mi hermana y a mí, de la escuela, y mi padre no tuvo inconveniente en que yo siguiera utilizando sus servicios, yo no soy muy buena conduciendo, y aunque Naruto sabe, por obvias razones no me puedo ir con él, de todas formas su auto está durmiendo con los peces en el fondo de un lago.

…no me pregunten.

Dijo que no tenía problema con tomar un taxi, aunque hoy se fue con Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo, supongo que ira a su casa y tal vez llegue tarde.

Supongo que tengo que revisar que hay para comer, su madre se encargó de eso, pero aun así tendré que ir de compras en la mañana.

Suerte que ya es fin de semana…

Estaba a punto de ir a la cocina cuando escuche que tocaron a la puerta.

¿Quién podría ser? Naruto tiene lla… ve.

Antes de que pudiese abrirla escuche que introducían la llave.

Es Naruto.

La puerta se abrió, y sí. Es Naruto.

…y Sasuke.

Oh dios…

—¿Uchih… ¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué paso?!

Al principio estaba sorprendida por la presencia de Sasuke, pero después llamo más mi atención ver a Naruto con un pañuelo en la nariz para detener una hemorragia.

Me precipite hacia él y con ayuda de Uchiha lo sentamos en el sofá.

—¿Qué sucedió?—volví a preguntar.

—reto a un pandillero a una pelea, y perdió—contesto Uchiha.

—¡Naruto!—lo reprendí. casi nunca hago ¿porque tiene que meterse en tantos problemas?

—¡No es cierto!—se defendió—¡el freno el auto de repente! Creo que me rompió la nariz…

Mire a Uchiha y solo se encogió de hombros.

¿que hace aqui? ¿que tanto sabe?

—ya te dije que no está rota, solo debemos hacer que baje la hemorragia y tomes un analgésico.

—¿Deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital?—pregunte.

—no, es superficial, ya se le pasara.

—claro, como no eres tú el que tiene una cascada de sangre en la nariz ¡hijo de p…

—¡Naruto! Por favor intenta mantenerte quieto, harás que empeore—dije al verlo tan agitado—mantén la cabeza hacia abajo.

—¿no es mejor que la levante?

—no, es mucha sangre, sería peligroso, puede ahogarse con ella, lo mejor es que la deje salir.

—¿no tienes algún botiquín de emergencia? ¿Analgésicos?.

—aun no… tendremos que ir a la farmacia… ¿podrías ir Sasuke?

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque tienes auto y por qué es tu culpa—dije tratando de no sonar grosera.

Uchiha chasqueo la lengua, asintió y camino a la puerta, y se fue no antes de mirarnos a Naruto y a mi muy raro.

Lo sabe.

Y se fue murmurando algo sobre "demasiado raro, y quien lo diría"

Entonces me quede a solas con Naruto.

—se lo dije, lo siento.

—descuida, estas herido y tenía que traerte.

—la verdad, termine herido porque se lo dije—se rio de manera nerviosa—él quería iniciar con el estúpido proyecto de historia, y quería hacerlo en mi casa, al principio pensé en dejar que me llevara a casa de mis padres pero por alguna razón yo… no sé, solo… se lo dije ¿me perdonas Hinata?

—no hay nada que perdonar, es tu mejor amigo. A veces yo también me harto de tener que estar guardando secretos a las personas que me importan. A veces no sé si lo mejor es dejar que todos se enteren y dejar de fingir.

—si… pero lo mejor es seguir ocultándolo un poco más, ¿sabes que pensó cuando se lo dije? ¡que estabas embarazada! Apenas y pude explicarle—Yo me ruborice—aún no sé qué estará pasando por su cabeza en estos momentos, tal vez me odie por no confiar en él.

—no creo que te odie, Uchiha es una persona inteligente y madura, sabe que no fue tu culpa el mantenerlo en secreto.

—ahh… ¿inteligente, maduro? ¿Tratas de ponerme celoso Hyuga?

¿Qué?

—¡n-No!

Me di cuenta que se estaba riendo.

—jajaja auch, solo bromeo, jaja… auch… reir duele.

Yo también me reí.

Pocos minutos después la hemorragia había cesado y Uchiha regreso con los analgésicos.

—bueno… supongo que me voy—dijo Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? ¿No tenías prisa por (bostezo) terminar el reporte—dijo Naruto.

—como estas, no serás de mucha ayuda, te estas durmien por la medicina. Lo hare solo, de todas formas así hubiera terminado. Tu nariz sangrante es una compensación adelantada para mí.

—¡oye!

—adiós, sr y sra Namikaze—dijo de manera burlona. Y Uchiha se fue.

—Eso fue raro—hablo Naruto cuando nos quedamos solos y después bostezo.

—deberías acostarte.

—pero tengo hambre…

—aun no eh hecho nada, descansa en lo que preparo la comida.

—ok, me voy a mi cuarto—dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la primera puerta.

—¿t-tu cuarto?

—sí, ¿pasa algo?

—e-ese es mi c-cuarto.

—Hinata.

—¿sí?

—es de los dos.

—…

—…

—oooh…

Y paso algo que no me habia pasado en mucho tiempo…

Me desmaye.

.

.

* * *

 **¿que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado, me diverti escribiendolo.**

 **muchas gracias a: yumiiyumyum, Akime Maxwell, Hinakey91sm, Dawn Yoshino, lenxrin, holy24, BTBOF, kirari kamiya, Yandere-chan, ilee-chan.**

 **en serio muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **¡nos leemos despues!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Hace tiempo que no actuali... (La matan a tomatazos)**

 **So sorry T-T**

 **.**

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

Naruto se quedó mirando a Hinata que yacía en el suelo frente a sus pies.

Primero pensó en despertarla, pero años de experiencia le enseñaron que eso no era posible, ella despertaría por su cuenta tal vez dentro de una hora máxima.

Después contemplo la posibilidad de cargarla y o bien, llevarla a la cama, o al sofá, pero estaba tan mareado y el piso parecía bastante limpio... y cómodo...

El rubio se encogió de hombros, se metió a su habitación y regreso con una almohada y una manta para la chica.

Y como no sería para nada correcto dejarla ahí sola, y no es porque tuviera pereza de regresar al cuarto, ni porque quería estar cerca de ella, no.

Solo creyó apropiado recostarse junto a ella y dormir ahí la siesta, para hacerle compañia.

Ya después ella despertaría y lo mandaría a la cama.

Y con esos pensamientos quedo completamente dormido.

.

 **Más tarde...**

Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeo varias veces tratando de recordar la razón del porque se había desmayado.

Sintió el peso de algo sobre su pecho, y al dirigir su mirada hacia esa zona, pudo notar una mano, que estaba conectada a un brazo el cual le pertenecía al joven de alborotado cabello rubio, quien dormía tranquilamente a su lado.

El sonrojo por parte de la chica no tardó en llegar.

—n-Naruto... —lo llamo.

—¿hmm?—fue la única respuesta que consiguió.

— ¿p-podrías soltarme? t-tengo que cocinar y tu d-deberías ir a la cama.

—aja...—murmuro el chico, pero no hizo ningún intento por levantarse o soltarla.

—Naruto... —volvió a llamarlo, pero el simplemente la atrajo más hacia él, haciendo que ella quedara recostada sobre su pecho—¿Narut...

—Hinata...—dijo el con los ojos cerrados.

—¿sí?—pregunto al ser llamada.

—Hinata... —volvió a decir el chico sin abrir los ojos.

Ella se sonrojo aún más y ocultó su cara en el pecho del chico.

¡¿Acaso estaba soñando con ella?!

La idea de despertarlo ya no le parecía tan buena, se sentía tan cómoda en sus brazos, así que solo cerro los ojos y se dejó abrazar.

Podía estar así todo el día, pero un fuerte gruñido proveniente del estómago del muchacho rompió el momento.

No habían comido, y ella también tenía hambre.

Pero, ¿cómo despertaría a Naruto? Que al parecer tenía el sueño pesado, antes de que se pudiera ocurrir algo, el celular de él comenzó a sonar con un tono demasiado fuerte de alguna canción hevi metal.

Lo cual hizo que tanto ella como el aparentemente inconsciente Naruto se sobresaltaran.

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par y lo primero que vio fue a una muy sonrojada Hinata sobre él.

Se levantó rápidamente aun sosteniéndola.

Al estar los dos de pie la soltó, saco el celular del bolsillo y contesto la llamada que al parecer era de su padre.

— ¿Papa?—llamo el chico, no sin antes voltear a ver a la chica que se fue corriendo a la cocina.

"hola hijo, solo llamo para saber que tal les va a ti y a Hina ¿ya llegaron de la escuela? ¿les gusta el lugar?"

—s-sí, todo bien, y-ya llegamos y si nos gustó mucho-contesto el rubio.

"qué bueno... Hijo ¿Estas bien? Te escuchas nervioso... ¿interrumpí algo?"

—n-No, para nada, estaba dormido y me asusto un poco el tono de llamada ja ja.

"ok...? bueno, te dejo, tengo que ir a una junta, adiós. "

—Adiós papa—volvió a meter el teléfono en el bolsillo, se froto el rostro con las manos y se rasco la cabeza.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Pensó en irse a la cama pero ya no tenía nada de sueño, tal vez debía ir a la cocina y preguntarle a Hinata si podía ayudarla en algo, sin embargo sería bastante incomodo después de lo que paso.

Sin embargo se suponía que algo así debía ser normal y no podían estarse evitando por una tontería ¿cierto?

Tal vez lo mejor sería no darle tanta importancia.

Suspiro y se encamino a la cocina.

—eh… ¿Hinata? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La muchacha se giró a verlo, estaba algo sorprendida y con las mejillas rojas.

— ¿Naruto… no deberías estar descansando?

—Me siento mejor, además, yo no sirvo mucho para estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada—dijo el chico tratando de sonar casual mientras se acercaba y después tomo una pose militar—solo dígame que hacer señora

Hinata no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa

—mmm… puedes picar las verduras si quieres.

—ok.

Habían pasado varios minutos ya, y Hinata no sabía cómo preguntarle a Naruto algo que la tenía preocupada, por un momento lo había olvidado pero después de lo que había pasado volvió a su mente.

— ¿n-Naruto?

— ¿sí?

—Bueno, yo… me preguntaba… —sin embargo guardo silencio y sus mejillas volvieron a colorarse.

— ¿te preguntabas… Qué?

—que… bueno… —la chica murmuro algo en voz tan baja que fue imposible para Naruto entender lo que dijo.

—¿Qué?

—pregunte que…—y otra vez hablo en voz muy baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Naruto haya alcanzado a entender lo que dijo.

—oooh… eso—dijo el rubio con cara de haber recordado algo importante— ¿no quieres dormir conmigo Hinata?—Ante esas palabras la chica solo escondió el rostro entre sus manos tratando de esconder su vergüenza—¡perdón, no quería decirlo de esa forma! Mira si quieres tú duermes hoy en el cuarto y yo en el sofá.

—p-pero tu estas enfermo… además, no sería justo, tal vez lo mejor es que sea yo quien…

—noooo. Mira ni tú, ni yo, no creo que dormir juntos sea tan malo, de todas formas algún terminaríamos haciéndolo, además, ya practicamos en el suelo y no estuvo tan mal—aunque su voz sonaba segura de lo que decía, solo se dedicó a mirar cualquier cosa que no sea la cara de Hinata.

Después de un muy incómodo silencio los dos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

—sabes, tal vez solo por hoy dormiré en el sofá.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto despertó, en el suelo…

Chico inquieto, sofá pequeño. El resultado era de esperarse.

Se levantó algo adolorido y toco la puerta de la habitación donde dormía Hinata, no recibió respuesta, la llamo y nada.

Entonces procedió a entrar.

Ella no estaba.

Extrañado volvió a llamarla por si estaba en el baño o en la cocina.

Nada.

¿A dónde había ido tan temprano?

Busco su teléfono y miro la hora.

Al parecer se quedó dormido más de la cuenta.

Fue a la cocina a servirse algo de cereal y encontró una nota en la nevera.

" _fui a hacer las compras, no quise despertarte, volveré pronto"_

El rubio leyó la nota, suspiro pesadamente, se sirvió cereal y se sentó a comerlo.

Para él era raro tanto silencio.

Termino su cereal y el silencio seguía siendo abrumador.

Solo se escuchaba el tic tac de un reloj.

Tic tac

Tic tac

Tic tac…

Era sábado, estaba solo, aun no tenía televisión, había olvidado su laptop en casa de sus padres y no creía que estuviera bien irse y que Hinata no lo encontrara.

Solo le quedaba esperarla, pero el aburrimiento lo consumía.

—Estúpido—se dijo a si mismo al recordar que traía su celular, podía llamarla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces eso hizo.

"hola, ¿Qué sucede naruto?"

Contesto la chica.

¿Ahora que le decía? Realmente no se ocurría nada, no iba a decir que se sentía solo como perrito abandonado y que solo llamaba porque tanto silencio empezaba a darle escalofríos, no. Él tenía dignidad.

"¿Naruto?"

—a… Hinata… eh…

"¿pasa algo"

—Me siento como perro abandonado, estoy aburrido y hay tanto silencio que me está dando escalofríos—dijo rápidamente mientras se dejaba caer de cara en el sofá.

" _adiós dignidad"_ pensó el rubio.

Escucho una pequeña risa del otro lado de la línea.

"¿porque no sales si estas tan aburrido?"

— ¿no te molesta?

"¿porque tendría que molestarme?"

— ¿entonces puedo salir?

—no tienes que pedirme permiso.

— ¡no lo hago!

"si lo haces, y no me grites o no te lo daré" dijo entre risas la chica.

—ja, ja, te sientes muy valiente solo porque no estoy ahí, ya quisiera que digas eso viéndome a la cara—dijo el rubio.

Por lo general Hinata era muy tímida, pero había excepciones.

A ella le resultaba bastante irónico el cómo la misma persona con la que más cómoda se sentía también podía ser la que más nerviosa la ponía.

"lo que digas, solo promete portarte bien y no llegues tarde"

—que graciosita, ¡me voy! ¡pero que conste que no porque tú lo dices! Ah y no olvides de comprar ramen, porfavooooor.

"ok, ok, nos vemos"

—nos vemos.

.

.

.

El rubio salió del departamento y nuevamente saco su celular, pensó que tal vez debía hablar con Sasuke, el día de ayer había sido un fiasco, aun le dolía el puente de la nariz.

Lo mejor era hablar con él, y explicar las cosas de una mejor forma que no implicara dolor físico a su persona.

Solo esperaba que al muy maldito no se le ocurriera cambiar de opinión y obligarlo a trabajar en el estúpido reporte.

—oye ¿estas ocupado? Quisiera hablar contigo.

"¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?"

—casi me rompes la nariz y ahora me deseas la muerte, vete a la mierda Sasuke.

"tranquilo idiota, solo creí que Sakura te había matado después de que le dijiste tu pequeño secreto"

—yo no le eh dicho nada a Sakura… ¡Mierda Sasuke, más te vale que no hayas abierto la boca!

"¿me crees lo suficiente cruel como para revelar tu oscuro secreto? hieres mis sentimientos Naruto"

—tú no tienes sentimientos.

"auch"

—Sasuke esto es en serio, ¿Qué le dijiste a Sakura? Sabes que si ella se entera primero me asesinara y después preguntara que paso.

Sakura y Sasuke eran sus mejores amigos, para Naruto Sasuke era lo más parecido a un hermano, uno muy maldito por cierto, y aunque en el pasado creía sentir algo más que amistad por Sakura en la actualidad sentía un cariño más fraterno por ella, casi tambien como a una hermana.

De los tres ella suele ser la voz de la razón, la que no se mete en problemas y los reprende cuando hacen una tontería, ella es muy dulce…

Mientras no la hagan enojar.

Sakura le recuerda un poco a su madre, y una característica en las que más se parecen, es que cada vez que el cometía una estupidez o decía algo inapropiado se le aplicaba la regla de "primero te muelo a golpes, después pregunto qué paso".

si incluso Sasuke que por lo general es bastante tranquilo y medita todo antes de actuar, casi lo mata, cuando le conto.

No quería ni imaginarse en que condición terminaría en caso de salir vivo de la paliza que Sakura le daría si se enteraba. Pensaría lo mismo que pensó Sasuke al principio cuando se lo dijo.

Él amaba sus piernas, no quería usar silla de ruedas.

Aunque no lo parece, pero Sakura pega duro, MUY DURO.

—Sasuke… —el rubio trago saliva—¿Qué le dijiste?

"no te alarmes, yo no eh dicho nada, ella me llamo esta mañana y dijo que teníamos que hablar sobre algo muy importante sobre ti, dijo que primero iría a buscarte, después colgó. Pensé que tal se había enterado, iría a matarte y después me preguntaría a mí porque no le dije nada"

Naruto sintió que le quitaban un yunque de encima, aun así tenía curiosidad de saber qué era lo que Sakura traía entre manos.

—mira, después hablamos, pero por favor no le digas nada ni a Sakura, tu familia ni mucho menos a los otros chicos ok.

"descuida, no está en mis planes ser cómplice de asesinato"

.

.

.

Habían pasado algunos minutos desde que hablo con Sasuke, tenía planeado ir a su casa, pero se había distraído pensando en que pasaría si aparte de él alguien más se enteraba.

No solo Sakura.

¿Qué pasaría si Shino y Kiba se enteraban?

Kiba tal vez intentaría partirle la cara o haría que su perro se lo comiera.

Es un perro muy grande. ¿Qué le daba de comer?

Y Shino, el parecía bastante tranquilo, eso le daba más escalofríos.

Tomo un taxi para ir a casa de Sasuke cuando llego un mensaje a su celular, era de Sakura.

" _fui a tu casa pero tu madre dijo que no estaba, nos vemos en la cafetería de siempre, es importante"_

Quedo livido.

¿y si se había enterado?

Su madre no pudo haberle dicho nada.

Tenía que calmarse, dijo que lo vería en una cafetería, no lo hubiese citado en un lugar con bastantes testigos si planeaba matarlo. Estaba siendo paranoico.

.

.

Al llegar al lugar se dio cuenta que no solo estaba Sakura.

Ino, Tente, Shikamaru, Chouji, incluso Kiba y Shino estaban ahí.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Una mano se dejó caer en su hombro, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Se giró para ver a Sasuke atrás de él.

—tal vez quieren hacerte un juicio antes de citar la pena de muerte—dijo el azabache como si nada.

—Sasuke, no estas ayudando—contesto el rubio— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

—no lo sé, intente preguntarle cuando me pidió que viniera pero me dijo que yo ya lo sabía.

—oh dios mío…

En cuanto la peli rosa los vio les hizo una seña para que se acercaran, se veía bastante feliz y relajada como para planear un asesinato.

Tal vez es lo que le quiere hacer creer, hará que se confié y cuando tenga la guardia baja lo exterminara.

—Bien, me alegra que los dos ya estén aquí—dijo la chica una vez que tomaron asiento—sobre todo tu Naruto, después de todo tu eres el motivo de la reunión.

—Oye, falta Hinata— hablo Chouji

—Yo la llame, pero al parecer está ocupada y no puede venir—dijo Ino

El rubio trago grueso.

—No entiendo—dijo Ten ten— ¿Por qué Naruto está aquí? Se supone que no deberíamos decirle nada.

¡¿Decirle que?!

—no queremos que nos pase lo de hace un año—dijo Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué paso?—pregunto la chica.

— ¿de qué trata todo esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?—dijo el rubio ya desesperado.

—¿de qué más va ser tontito? Tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

—¿mí que…

¡Su cumpleaños! ¿Cómo es que lo olvido?

—oh es cierto… tu cumpleaños será pronto—dijo Sasuke recordando.

—¡¿olvidaste mi cumpleaños?!

—Oye, tu tampoco lo recordabas—se defendió el Uchiha.

Decir que Naruto se sentía aliviado era decir poco, sentía una paz interior que podía rivalizar con las del mismo Buda, es más, podía besar a la primera persona que tuviera en frente.

Cambio de opinión cuando se dio cuenta que esa persona era Sasuke.

— ¿Entonces me están organizando una fiesta sorpresa?—pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

—Ni tan sorpresa—murmuro Ten ten—¿Cómo va ser una fiesta sorpresa si él ya lo sabe?

—no queremos que nos pase lo de hace un año ¿verdad Naruto?—dijo Sakura con algo de veneno en su voz. Ino miro a otra dirección indignada.

"creo que aún no me perdonan" pensó el rubio.

—en su cumpleaños pasado le organizamos una fiesta sorpresa… jamás llego—dijo Sasuke.

—Estuvimos una hora escondidos con las luces apagadas esperándolo, hasta que me mandó un mensaje diciendo que le habían obsequiado boletos para un concierto ¡y nos dejó plantados!—explicó la peli rosa, Sasuke le dio palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo.

— ¡¿yo cómo iba a saber que me habían organizado una fiesta?!—se defendió el rubio.

—ya, ya, dejemos el pasado atrás, y concentrémonos en el ahora—hablo Ino tratando de calmar la situación—Naruto, ya sabes que te estamos organizando una fiesta, más te vale llegar. el tema de la fiesta y la razón de la reunión es que será de disfraces, y todos necesitamos conseguir un disfraz antes de la fiesta.

—¡genial! ¡Seré un ninja!—dijo el rubio emocionado.

—qué bueno que estés de acuerdo, tenemos solo este fin de semana para conseguir lo que nos vamos a poner, la fiesta será el lunes en la noche.

—ahhh… odio los lunes ¿porque mi cumpleaños tenía que ser un lunes…

—no te quejes, tenemos suerte de que el martes no habrá clases debido a la junta que se hará del personal de la escuela y el comité de padres de familia.

—muy bien, aclarado todo lo que se tenía que aclarar, creo que es hora de irme chicos, yo le aviso a Hinata para que vayamos juntas de compras—se levantó Tenten.

Poco a poco todos se fueron.

Sakura se fue con Sasuke, ella le dijo que lo podían llevar a su casa pero por obvias razones se negó.

Llamo un taxi y se fue, tal vez Hinata ya había llegado.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Hinata estaba sentada leyendo un libro titulado "el secreto para un buen matrimonio"

Llevaba ya un rato leyéndolo y se sorprendió de lo poco que sabía sobre la vida marital aun cuando tenía años de casada.

Se recordó que esos años no podían contar en lo absoluto, pues de casada solo tenía el título.

Si podía definir la relación que tenía ahora con Naruto sería como la de recién casados.

Viéndolo de esa manera era más sencillo.

Y también quitando insignificantes problemas como que, aun no sabía si tenían una relación amorosa, que tenían que mantener su matrimonio en secreto y que aún estaban en preparatoria.

Se preguntó si habría un libro que hablara sobre eso…

Escucho la puerta abrirse, señal de que Naruto había llegado, rápidamente escondió el libro debajo del sofá.

—Hola Naruto—dijo algo nerviosa.

—hola Hina—saludo el rubio sentándose a su lado—no tienes idea de lo que me paso.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?—pregunto curiosa.

— de alguna forma creí que Sakura se había enterado de lo nuestro, pero todo fue un mal entendido, en realidad solo quería hablar conmigo por lo de mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

—oh, si ella me invito, y Ten ten me llamo hace poco para que vaya con ella e Ino a comprar un disfraz… parece que será divertido.

— ¡lo será! Después de todo es mi fiesta de cumpleaños—dijo el rubio con autosuficiencia.

—pero no eres tu quien la organiza—comento Hinata haciendo que el chico la mirara feo, pero ella sonrió con aparente inocencia.

Naruto soltó suspiro resignado.

Hinata agrando su sonrisa y después se levantó.

—iré a darme una ducha.

Dijo para después retirarse, Naruto volvió a suspirar, siempre supo que ella tenía un lado maligno.

Después de un rato le entro una pizca de curiosidad, y miro la puerta del baño que estaba cerrada y se podía escuchar el agua cayendo.

Toco suavemente la puerta.

— ¿Hinata?

—¿Qué?—contesto al otro lado la chica.

—¿Qué me vas a regalar en mi cumpleaños?

—no te diré Naruto, es una sorpresa.

—vamos, dime, no le diré a nadie.

—no, es una sorpresa.

—tsh!

Decidió que lo mejor no era insistir y regreso al sofá a leer una revista.

.

¿Qué pensaban pervertidos? ¿Qué la espiaría mientras se baña?

No, él no es un pervertido.

Además a veces creía que ella podía ver a través de las paredes, siempre lo descubría cuando intentaba sorprenderla.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Anii Cross, Dawn Yoshino, Hinakey91sm, PhoebeHDA, Akime Maxwell, La tierna Hinata-chan, MadeNaruHina26, Leonelj5, BTBOF, Camille Nathair, HiNaThItHa.16241 y Javiera Torres.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por dejar sus muy sensuales reviews!**

 **2 capítulos y más de 1300 visitas, mi corazón esta extasiado de felicidad XD**

 **Les debo una disculpa por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, para ser sincera no eh tenido ni tiempo ni cabeza para poder escribir algo, las cosas en mi casa estaban algo… complicadas. Y sumándole a eso la escuela…**

 **Para resumir: el funeral de mi tía, Varicela y una hermosa amenaza de muerte que resultó ser una broma de pésimo gusto. ¿Se imaginan que llamen a tus padres para decirles que mataran a uno de sus hijos y te empiecen a dar datos de donde estudian, sus nombres y sus amistades? Si, y como resulta que soy una hija de mis padres me puse paranoica, hasta salir por chicles me daba miedo ¬¬**

 **En fin, todo está mejor y tal vez para la próxima semana tenga capitulo nuevo, comenten su opinión o deje su amenaza de muerte, tal vez trabaje más rápido… ok no.**

 **PD: ¡a la mierda la escuela, venderé tamales! :v**


End file.
